1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for accommodating a planiform advertising carrier, for example an advertising carrier consisting of foil or similar material. The advertising carrier is tenterable between two bows whereas the bows are relative to each other movably accommodated by a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different versions of large planiform advertising carriers are known; placard walls are known for example that can be placed onto house walls. Another well-known procedure also used in advertising is to provide complete house walls with appropriate colour ads. Electrical advertising carriers designed as illuminated advertising panels are known too. All these well-known advertising carriers have many different disadvantages. Placard walls particularly have an advertising picture that inconveniently is composed of several individual segments. The outer appearance and thus the quality of the placard mainly depends on the person who fixes the placard onto the placard wall. Moreover, a considerable amount of time is needed to glue a large placard, whereas the safety risk incurred by the person gluing large, i.e. also high placard walls, is not to be forgotten. Moreover, gluing large placards requires considerable technical efforts, since even lift scaffolds may be necessary.
Panels with luminous advertisings are very expensive. This entails that the advertising is not changed very often; the same applies to painted house walls.
EP A 0 331 853 discloses a frame that accommodates a planiform advertising carrier. This frame has a predetermined size and cannot accommodate advertising carriers of different sizes.
A device of the type mentioned above is known out of U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,586. This device provides a frame with two horizontally running bows, whereas one of the two bows is movably guided through two parallel frame tubes. One of the bows is movably arranged onto the frame and is fastened onto the frame tubes by means of a clamping device. Hereby the advertising carrier is fastened onto the upper bow and tentered downwards. That means that, for a change of the advertising carrier, the upper bow has to be accessible. The change of an advertising carrier in such a frame is difficult though when the planiform advertising carrier is extending far in a vertical direction, the upper bow being then difficult to reach. That means that the device known from this U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,586 is appropriate for accommodating planiform advertising carriers, whereas they should not be too big, especially in height, since otherwise the change of an advertising carrier implies quite complicated measures.